sbccfandomcom-20200213-history
2010-12-20 Regular Agenda
Items Not on the Agenda Video Time Code 00:04:30 Mayor Morris opened the meeting with a request to observe a moment of silence for two distinguished San Bernardino individuals who passed away since the last meeting: *Claude S. Diggs Jr., 78yrs. Died 12/10/2010. 1st African American Motorcycle Officer in SB. *Anthony Blacksheer, Chas Kelley appointee to the Board of Building Commissioners. Video Time Code 00:06:20 Immediately following: *Invocation: Pastor, Jay Egenes from Spirit of Hope Church (formerly Highland Ave. Lutheran Church). *Pledge: Serena Mendoza, 6th Grader, Cole Elementary. Regular Agenda Items 1) Closed Session Discussion pretains to the following list of individuals, businesses and topics. *Judith Little *Lee Wayne Jones Sr. *Paul Triplett *Zskyia Watson *Inland Communities Corp. *AT&T Mobile *California State University *Personnel unnamed *Security of Public Buildings and Public's Right of Access *Conference with Labor Negotiator on Fire Safety *Conference with Real Property Negotiator 2) Appointments *None 3) Presentations Video Time Code 00:08:50 Service Pin Awards: *Eric Martin, Police Officer, 5yr. Award *Shawna Brighten, City Attorney's Office, 5yr. Award *John Vasset, Police Detective, 20yr. Award *Keith Prosler, Police Lieutenant, 30yr. Award Video Time Code 00:13:25 Presentations: *Virginia Marquez presented a distinguished person award to Danny Flores with a full reading of the award. A thank you from Mr. Flores followed as he announced his retirement from Salute to the Route. *Tim Lynch, State Lobbyist from Platinum Advisors provided an update of pending state legislation. Biggest issue is state budget. With success of prop. 22 local funding is protected requiring 2/3 vote. Also, prop 25 and 26 significant. State revenue enhancement which could impact local revenue included potential extension of VLF and a bill by Senator Strickland who proposed crash tax. Chas Kelly requested by email an update on prop 84 funding. *Robert Gastel provided chamber of commerce update. 4) Announcements Video Time Code 00:29:40 *Morris: PD cancelled Holiday Parade because of rain, rescheduled meet and greet with Santa to be held at Police Station. Received 400K CalGRIP grant used to fund at risk youth programs. Received to date almost 1.5 million. New data from Governors office on Gang and Youth Violence Policy shows 70% reduction in youth violence since 2006 for Pt. 1 crimes for 10-17 year olds. *Marquez: Thanks to PD and Food for Less for sponsoring Groceries for Guns program. Talked with people from region including Colton, Fontana, Mentone, Riverside, Rialto. They want it to remain anonymous. Suggested expanding the program in the future. Thanks to FD for sponsoring Shop with a Fireman. *Desjardins: Spent 3 hours with Public Works Director on tour. Streets in disrepair, lighting, pot-holes please call it in. *Brinker: Congratulated Colton Football program for CIF football championship success, his alma matter. *Shorett: Thanks to PD for Groceries for Gun program. Mentioned attending former mayor Holcomb funeral and nothing is named for his honor. Submitted paperwork to name council chambers after former Mayor Bob Holcomb without the required 100 signatures, but instead circulated a petition throughout the council chamber to collect signatures as a start. *Kelley: Opportunity to use mobile command post to bring police officer presence to north end possibly 40th street. Use command post as high visibility option to begin the process to get it out of the yard and into the community. Complimented Code Enforcement Department (Bruce, Curtis, Mike). Asked City Manger to look at citation process. Attended Dr. Nag holiday party and thanked them also. *VanJohnson: Foreclosure Problems contact NID Housing. Attended Classically Black Symphony. Attended funeral for Claude Diggs. Attended Groceries for Guns, wants to work with sister cities to expand regionally. *McCammack: Thanks to FD, Shop with a Firefighter not a city sponsored event. Thanks to Code Enforcement. Thanks to YMCA for hosting children's christmas parade. *Penman: Attended Holcomb funeral. Explained why sewer plant was named in Holcomb's honor. LA Times story said City of Bell misusing their city codes using Civil Compromise without a having an actual case filed and a Judge's signature. San Bernardino doesn't do anything similar to this type of practice however with our ACP program presented check for $43,350. to City Manager. *McNeeley: Last Mtg. of the Year. Congratulates everyone for good work of the year. Public Works is on top of a storm runoff situations. Nadim, Public Works Dir. spoke from podium about situation. Brinker commented on Meridian and Poplar location. Kelley asked if there are sand bags at regular locations. *Clark: Thanked councilman Shorett for submitting naming paperwork for council chambers. If you can't sign petition tonight come to City Clerks office for personal appointment to sign. *Consent Calendar: Items 5-18. Pulls: 13, 14, 17. VanJohnson moved the Balance 2nd by Brinker. 5) Waive full reading for resolutions and ordinances 6) Council Minutes 7) Finance 8) Civil Service 9) City Clerk 10) City Manager 11) Community Development 12) Human Resources 13) Human Resources Video Time Code 00:76:15 VanJohnson moved, 2nd Brinker. No Discussion 14) Parks & Recreation Video Time Code 00:77:00 15) Parks & Recreation 16) Police Department 17) Public Works 18) Item Left Blank 19) City Manager 20) Parks and Recreation 21) Parks and Recreation 22) City Clerk 23) Code Compliance 24) Finance 25) Finance 26) Finance 27) City Clerk 28) City Attorney 29) CIty Manager 30) City Manager 31) Police Department R32) Economic Development Agency R33) Economic Development Agency R34) Economic Development Agency R35) Economic Development Agency R36) Economic Development Agency R37) Economic Development Agency 38) City Attorney 39) City Attorney 40) Item Left Blank 41) Item Left Blank=